A Nightmare Turned Reality
by Tigergirl
Summary: This was a nightmare. Voldemort won. Harry was dead. Snape was a traitor to the Light. Dark witches and wizards inhabit Hogwarts. Light witches and wizards are in hiding. Casey’s worst nightmare has come true and it’s all up to her to bring the wizarding


**Title: **A Nightmare Turned Reality

**Author:** Tigergirl

**Rated:** PG / PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. However, I do own Casey and any other character you do not recognize.

**Summary:** This was a nightmare. Voldemort won. Harry was dead. Snape was a traitor to the Light. Dark witches and wizards inhabit Hogwarts. Light witches and wizards are in hiding. Casey's worst nightmare has come true and it's all up to her to bring the wizarding world out of its pit of darkness. Follow along through Weasley twin jokes, skilled Death Eaters and the belief of hope in one girl's heart.

Chapter One Be Careful

A cloaked figure walked over to an abandoned shop and rapped twice on the door. A few seconds later, the door creaked open and the person swept through the opening quietly, making sure to close the door behind them. The room was coated in dust and filled with century old furniture. Standing in the corner of the room was a broken mirror. The cloaked figure walked over to the mirror and drew their wand.

_ "Reparo."_

The worn out fragments of the mirror slowly pieced themselves together. When the pieces of the mirror formed a full mirror, the glass disappeared to reveal a tunnel. The mysterious person climbed through and began walking down the tunnel with the tip of their wand lit with _Lumos._ Behind the cloaked figure, the glass of the mirror shattered and took on the appearance of a mirror having been broken over a century ago.

The cloaked figure walked on for what seemed like eternity until a light at the end of the tunnel could be seen. Then they put out their light and as they came out of the tunnel took their hood down to reveal a worn out blonde woman. The tunnel had led her to a large underground area where huts made of wood were built. As she walked through the small village, she took notice of a young group of children playing with stones.

There was a large hut built where the badly injured and ill were residing. The witch walked into that hut, her eyes panning over the witches and wizards. Almost immediately, she found who she was looking for. A young witch of eighteen was looking over a map of Diagon Alley when the woman approached her.

"Hello Casey," softly spoke the woman.

The young witch looked up and smiled.

"Hello mother," she replied as she pulled the woman into a warm embrace.

They parted with smiles on their faces. The young witch turned back to the map as the woman sat down in a seat and pocketed her wand.

"You really should not be coming back down so often. They will start suspecting soon," said Casey without looking up.

"It's worth the risk," was all the woman said.

The woman looked out a window and spoke with a cracked voice.

"They've begun their search. They already managed to find five muggle-borns and two half bloods. They're being held in the Hogwarts dungeons right now," reported the woman.

Casey closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them she gazed over at her mother who continued to stare out the window.

"Only a month," she turned to stare at her daughter. "It's only been a month since the final battle yet it seems like a year. So much has changed up there."

"I know. Seamus goes up every once in a while. He gives me a report each time he comes back," replied Casey as she put her head down and scribbled something down on the map.

The woman stood up and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know you miss him," murmured her mother.

"It's not something I should dwell on, mother. Voldemort killed Harry a month ago and he isn't coming back," whispered Casey.

There was silence between the two until Casey finally broke it.

"You should leave. If you're gone for too long, Lucius may send someone out to find you," mumbled Casey.

"He's still your fath-,"

"No. I never had a father. I had a dark wizard who played the role of my father and stands second to the Dark Lord," interrupted Casey.

Her mother knew how she felt about her father. Lucius had pressed her and her brother Draco into learning the Dark Arts and becoming Death Eaters. Casey despised Voldemort and his follows which included her family minus her mother who was a spy for the Light. Casey shrugged the hand off her shoulder and went back to her work. Narcissa Malfoy pulled her hood up and whispered a soft farewell to her child before departing.

He slinked into the Hog's Head unnoticed and sat at the bar. With a hoarse voice, he ordered a bottle of Firewhisky from the bartender. Seamus took the sip of the beer from under his hood and his ears pricked up when he heard an all too familiar voice speak.

"The resistance is hiding somewhere. It's only a matter of time before we find them," drawled a wizard's voice.

Seamus didn't even have to look over his shoulder to know that the wizard speaking was none other than Professor Severus Snape.

Of all the rotten luck, thought Seamus. Oh Merlin, please don't let him see me.

"I know, Severus. We also need to keep our eye on _certain_ people. The Dark Lord suspects a traitor amongst us," sneered another familiar voice.

Bloody Hell! Snape _and_ Malfoy! Surely Merlin wishes me to suffer, Seamus said to himself.

Seamus took another sip of his drink so as to throw off suspicion that he was listening to the two Death Eaters.

"Have you had any luck locating Casey?"

The Irish wizard nearly choked on his drink.

"No. She has not been seen since the Final battle. If it were not for Draco, I would suspect her for dead," answered Snape.

Casey and Draco, being twins, had sort of a connection between them. A small yet useful connection.

So the Death Eaters are looking for Casey. That isn't going to be good news to report, thought Seamus.

"Hmm. She may be busy rounding up mudbloods for the Dark Lord," suggested Lucius.

"It's possible," remarked Snape.

Seamus paid for his drink and slinked away from the Hog's Head. Once outside Seamus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"One more second in there and I might not have made it," mumbled the Irish wizard.

"They're WHAT!" shouted Casey.

Seamus cringed before speaking.

"The Death Eaters are currently searching for you," repeated Seamus.

Casey growled something under her breath before taking a deep breath and calmly looking at her friend.

"We knew this would happen sooner or later. With me being a part of Voldemort's Inner Circle and missing, He would have every Death Eater looking for me," murmured Casey.

Her eyes turned soft as she smiled at Seamus who returned the smile.

"You take care, Seamus. Continue going above but please be careful. I've already lost more than enough friends."

"No problem, Cay. By the way, I ran into Ron on my way in. He said he needed to speak with you."

"Thanks."

Casey left the infirmary in search of her red headed friend. She found him sitting against a tree and tracing weird markings in the sand with a stick.

"Hey Casey," Ron said without looking up.

"Hey yourself. Sea (pronounced SHAY) said you needed to speak with me," said Casey as she sat down beside him.

"How many spies are among Voldemort's ranks?" asked Ron.

"A few. There's Phoenix Guardian, Eagle Eye, and someone named Serpent's Shadow," answered Casey.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know who one of the spies is?" frowned Ron.

"No but Albus does. He told me that sometime before this is all over I will meet Serpent's Shadow. You look tired. Let me take you back to your cot," said Casey.

Ron closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Blindness does that to a wizard, Casey. Makes 'em tired. Where are Fred and George?"

Out of the whole Weasley clan only Ron, Fred and George were left. All of the Weasley's had been killed in the Final Battle except Ginny who had been Kissed by a dementor.

"The twins? They're playing with some of the little kids."

"Do you think we can do it, Casey? Bring Voldemort down and restore order to our world?"

Casey's gaze fell to the ground as she hesitated to speak.

"I believe in all of the possibilities. It's not over yet. I will free our world from under Voldemort's reign or die trying."

I believe in you Casey. Harry chose you as his second in command because he knew you would lead us toward the Light. The fate of the wizarding world lies on your shoulders. Hopefully, you can make your dream come true, thought Ron.

"Come on, Ron. I think you need to get some rest," whispered Casey as she stood up.

Ron stood up and reached his arm out until it touched her shoulder. Then he quietly allowed her to lead him to where he slept.

End of Chapter One Be Careful


End file.
